


California dreaming

by Hypatia_66



Series: An UNCLE Gazetteer [13]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: ABC Challenge, California, Community: section7mfu, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypatia_66/pseuds/Hypatia_66
Summary: LJ ABC Affair II: cities A-Z. Prompt MA cold spring makes agents long for warmth, sunshine...





	California dreaming

Spring in New York and there was late snow. It was cold and the damp got into every joint in the body. UNCLE agents, having been subjected to a variety of unpleasant assaults on their bones as well as their flesh, were particularly prone to grievance in this weather. They winced when they stood up, they winced when they sat down. Using the stairs was a penance – knees and ankles protested at every step.

“You know what I’d like?” said Napoleon, speaking at large. Illya was reading.

“Yes,” said Illya without waiting for the answer or lifting his eyes from the page.

Napoleon ignored him. “I’d like to spend a week – or better still a month – lying in the California sun.”

“Boring,” said Illya.

“Not at all. Think of the warmth. Think of the girls. Think of…”

“Yes, I know, the sex.”

“I was going to say,” said Napoleon, with dignity, “the beach and the surfing.”

“Mm. And then the sex.”

“I sometimes think you don’t accord enough respect to your superior.”

“Certainly I do. Mr Waverly is a very fine man.”

Napoleon threw a magazine at him. It missed.

“OK,” said Illya, raising his eyes at last, “where shall we go?”

“Oh, you’re coming too, are you?”

“Of course.”

“What do _you_ expect to get from it if it’s so boring?”

Illya smiled. “Sea, surfing, sun … girls … and sex.”

Napoleon looked at him hard. “Really?”

“Yes.”

True to form with all such plans, their communicators bleeped just as Napoleon was about to utter a possible destination.

Mr Waverly had files ready for them. They opened them, read the first few lines and looked up. “Malibu?” they said as one.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. A surveillance operation on a business tycoon. You may need to take beachwear – awful bore – his home and business are on the beachfront.”

ooo0000ooo


End file.
